


蚂蚁，蚂蚁

by CharlieTheRobber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheRobber/pseuds/CharlieTheRobber
Summary: oc乱写，基本都是片段灭文，没啥好看
Kudos: 1





	1. 乱写1

我九岁时，我姐姐李简第一次离家出走。李简其实不是我姐姐，她原本也不姓李。李简是被我爸妈收养的孩子，在那之前她姓陈，耳东陈，陈简。陈简四岁来了我家，过了两年要上小学了，我爸才带她去改姓李，好像不是一个姓就不能做一家人。我爸说，他原想把陈简的名字也一并改了，叫思俭，节俭的俭。我叫有穷，穷取的是尽头的释义，有穷就是有尽头，但差点变成李思俭的李简老说我名字不吉利。思俭和有穷，听起来很有点居安思危的意思，很五讲四美三热爱。小时候我觉得李简名字很怪，因为班上那些女同学都叫什么雪啊梓啊妍啊的，很好听，让人想亲近。我问我爹：李简干嘛叫李简？我给她取个新名，叫李蓉，行不行？蓉也是女孩儿的名啊。我那时每天放学了都声称去邻居家写作业，邻居家小孩叫张怀远，是我们班上的优等生，写作业很快，于是我抄起来也很快，写完了我们就一人一个板凳去他爸妈屋里看射雕英雄传。我迷上了朱茵演的黄蓉；李简不能再改成不相关的姓，但至少她可以蹭上个蓉字。我爸不看电视剧，拒绝得很干脆。他告诉我李简死了的亲妈姓简，也就是说陈简这个名字一半是她亲爸的，一半是她亲妈的。陈字已经去了，总不能一点念想都不给人留吧。我愣了很久，又问他：那现在姓是你的，名是她亲妈的，这怎么算啊？我爸听了抄起笤帚暴揍我一顿。  
李简四岁来了我家，彼时我还没满周岁，也就是说我的生命里几乎没有她的空缺。不幸的是对于李简来说，在已经懂事的年纪被强行塞了个屁都不懂且与她没有血缘关系的小孩，实在不太自在。我很理解为什么她一直烦我，如果她不烦我甚至把我当亲弟弟处，离家出走就会捎上我一起了。我九岁时读小学三年级，在家里人微言轻，但心比天高；成绩差了点，胜在人缘好。大人们东奔西走的时候，我也觉得自己应该为这个家出点力，遂发动十余位同学街头巷尾地毯式搜索，除了捡到一张十块钱纸钞一人一根冰棒外一无所获。三年级时我的世界就只有那么一点点大，想象不出山外的山，但是李简已经十三岁了，有能力跑得更远，至少不可能被我找到。不过一周后她还是回了家。她不是被我爸妈或者警察找回来的，只是悄无声息地上楼，从我家自她走后就没怎么闭紧的门缝溜进来，很自然地出现在晚饭桌上，挤开了来蹭饭的张怀远。我见着她，惊得鼻涕泡差点没收住。李简扒完了饭，从兜里掏出一把零碎票子扔到桌面上，这是她偷的我爸买烟私房钱的剩余。除了零钱和夹在里面的两张火车票，李简还带回来左手上缠的厚厚一层纱布，死活不肯揭开给我们看，但同意我爸妈带她去医院。直到两个月后我才知道她受的什么伤：李简左手手心开了个直径一点八公分的洞，穿透整个手掌，形状规则得像拿圆规比出来一样。我不知为何很怕那个洞，于是李简后来老是举起手从那洞里头看我，眼珠子瞪老圆，把我吓得大叫，自己乐不可支。


	2. 乱写2

我从来没明白过我姐。对我来说，李简是个永恒的谜，她也不给我了解的机会，正像她房间的门几乎从不对我敞开。截止到十五岁上初三，我了解到的情报有：李简不爱吃肉，但也不是完全素食，她很瘦，因为挑食脸色总是病恹恹的，很不好看；我九岁时她离家出走是为了找与自己有血缘关系的亲人，找是找到了，手上的洞也是他们造成的；李简在初中至少谈过四次恋爱，高中更多，被她甩掉的可怜男的起码能坐满一间教室；她会被同龄的女生排挤，没太有朋友；李简喜欢做不合常理的事。  
所谓不合常理，在我爸看来就是存心找事。比如李简会大冬天的提出想要吃香椿炒蛋，或者在我家阳台上养死贵的兰花又懒得花心思照顾，养一盆没一盆。为了这么一点破事我爸和她吵了不止一次，后来吵都懒得吵了，李简自己干自己的，只要不那么出格，我爸也不管。李简有很多零花钱，但不是来自她死去的亲生父母给她留的存款。我对此非常好奇，甚至一度认为是我爸妈偏袒她。在一次跟踪后我发现李简每个周三周四放学后都会去游戏厅。我那会儿还没大到敢进去混，因为在我看来那些大孩子都跟灵长类似的，一个赛一个的唬人，但为了搞清楚李简在干什么我还是硬着头皮进了门。然后我搞懂了：李简在跟他们赌博。说是赌博，好像也不那么恰当。大一点的孩子排着队跟李简打拳皇，输了的奉上一定数额的游戏币，李简再转手以一个较低的价格卖给稍小一些的孩子。除了拳皇外，别的游戏也可以较量较量，从桌球到赛车没有什么是她玩不好的。她每次都说，赢的人可以拿走她所有的币，说着边拍拍鼓鼓囊囊的口袋，金属碰撞哗啦哗啦响，听起来很是诱人，但一直到李简高二时声称要专心学习从此退出江湖，都没有人能做到这一点。有个打街机很厉害的姐姐并不是什么值得骄傲的事，这让我自卑许久，直到上高中认识了我的同学王满，他是我见过唯一一个能够击败李简的人。如果王满早生个三四年，这行当恐怕就没有李简的事了。不过换一个角度想，李简开了洞的左手尽管恢复得很好，但还是没有从前那样灵活，这给她操纵摇杆增加了很多难度。除她自己之外，我可能是唯一一个知道李简是左撇子的人。她离家出走刚刚回来时我还听我爸妈嘀咕过，得亏伤着的是左手，右手写字画画不太受影响，上起学没什么压力。只有我，夏天晚上会跟李简下楼打羽毛球的我，知道她左手有多灵活力气有多恐怖，回回把我打得满场乱窜不得章法。如果没这档子事，王满能不能打过她还未可知。  
游戏厅老板姓薛，是个看不出多大年纪的男人，说他二十多也行，三四十岁好像也讲得通。薛老板每天袖着个手在柜台后面看杂志，从知音看到读者，十三寸小彩电里播放世界杯录像。我觉得薛老板是个挺好的人。李简以前倒卖游戏币的时候他睁一只眼闭一只眼，不过也可能是因为这一行径大大刺激了大孩子们的胜负欲，他那边原价的币卖得更好。除此之外，我的朋友王满家里很穷，没有什么钱买游戏币，于是就常常在游戏厅里四处晃荡，从机子底下找有没有别人不慎丢下的币，运气好的时候一天能有五六枚收获，攒一个礼拜再去玩。他玩得好，注重享受过程多于结果输赢，十来个币能玩出花来。有一次我跟另外几个哥们在游戏厅待到很晚，这时薛老板已经从柜台后面出来了，开始挨个检查机器的状况是否良好，我不小心看见他往一台弹珠机下面丢了两三个币，起身慢慢悠悠又走开了。  
说回李简。我认识王满的时候李简已经读大二了。她考去北京一所985，每年寒暑假回家过，看看书打打零工。有天王满来我家玩，我福至心灵，问他要不要跟我姐打一局，钱我出，赢了请他看电影。王满立刻说好呀好呀。他暑假去了很多次我家，但由于李简除了打工外大部分时间都把自己关在屋里，尤其外人在场更是毫无动静，两人都没打过一个照面。于是我就去敲李简门了。最开始我已经做好要磨破嘴皮子的准备，没想到李简答应得异常痛快，叫我等她二十分钟收拾一下。我没等那么久，十分钟后我们仨就出发去游戏厅了。李简对穿着打扮没什么兴趣，那天穿的是我爸嫌小不要的一件公司的文化衫，底下大裤衩子加人字拖，除了意思意思洗了个脸之外根本毫无诚意。偏偏王满看的眼都直了，一个劲扯我袖子，给我使我看不懂的眼色。到了游戏厅，我先跟李简来了一局，被她按在地上暴打，之后讪讪把位置让给王满。这小子不争气，一坐下整个人都僵了，手抖个不停。所幸抖归抖，水平发挥得很稳定。看高手过招尤为酣畅淋漓，五分钟后李简那边三个角色都倒了，王满这里最后一个春丽还剩半血。李简对他刮目相看：你挺厉害啊。但一次胜利可能是出于偶然，之后他们又打了三局，王满状态越来越好，这三局都没用到最后一个角色。李简转头对我说：李有穷，你朋友确实牛逼，我认输。我看王满还坐那儿没有要起来的意思，就说你俩玩着，我去买点喝的。这个时候我才发现游戏厅只有我们三个，以及柜台后的薛老板。我要了三瓶冰可乐。那会儿可乐还是拿玻璃瓶装的，得用启瓶器撬瓶盖，撬开后瓶口咝咝往外冒白烟。气足，有点涩口，我后来再没喝过那么好喝的可乐。薛老板跟我说他生意越来越差了，再这样下去很快就要周转不灵，捱过了这个暑假，他可能就要关掉游戏厅另谋生计。我啊了一声不知说些什么，心里很不是滋味，最后我掏钱又买了些游戏币。回去时王满正在和我姐玩双人恐龙快打，我知道这是王满最喜欢的游戏。他打得很起劲，而李简看起来兴致缺缺。我们去投了一会儿篮，最后剩下几个币玩了保龄球，王满玩的特别烂，还不如我。我不想看电影了，就给了王满票钱，叫他有空自己去，他看上去不太自在，死活不肯收，我也没强求。回家的路上我问李简：你觉得王满怎么样？她问我：王满谁啊？于是我就知道王满铁定没戏了。


End file.
